Crystal Ponies
Crystal Ponies are a subspecies of Pony that have a crystalline sheen to their coats and hexagonal reflections in their eyes. History Pre-War Only recently in Pre-War history did the Crystal Empire, the area where the Crystal Ponies originate from, reappear from the Curse placed by King Sombra when the Princesses attacked. They have since lived in harmony with the rest of Equestria. During the War [[Fallout: Equestria - Warmth of the Heart|'Fallout: Equestria - Warmth of the Heart']]' Canon' The Crystal Empire was mostly removed from the War until a year before The Last Day, when they were suddenly called to fight. Prince Shining Armor was killed in battle, though it was unknown how. During The Last Day, Princess Cadence activated a re-designed Curse to save the Crystal Empire, though she couldn't make it in time, and died of radiation a few days later. FO:E - Talent Pending Canon Whilst Princess Cadence and Shining Armour had tried to keep the Crystal Empire out of the war, they could not. Together they had three foals, a unicorn colt, Valiant Knight, and a pegasus filly, Serenity, who were both old enough to join the Crystal Empire army when the war started. Towards the end of the war they had an alicorn filly, Skyla. During the last few weeks of the war, Valiant Knight was murdered by zebra assassins, and Serenity died the morning of the final attack on the Empire. Cadence and Skyla evacuated the citizens of the Crystal Empire into Stable 35, the Empire's only Stable, a Stable big enough to comfortably house every crystal pony for the next 1000 years. Shining Armour remained behind in the castle to direct his armies, and was subsequently killed in the explosion that destroyed half the castle. Cadence and Skyla witnessed the destruction of the castle before closing the Stable door. Modern Day Fallout: Equestria Canon What happened to the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Ponies was not covered in Fallout: Equestria. Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons Canon The history of the Crystal Empire and it's inhabitants are mentioned only in passing, mostly detailing that Cadence had kept the Empire out of the war (at one point prompting Goldenblood to send a family friend with Zony children to the Empire to spare them assassination). Beyond this, only a single Crystal Pony has ever been seen, and only through a memory orb; a mare named Harmonia who covertly worked with a team of scientists from across the known world in researching the Tokomare before the bombs fell. While no mention of the current status of the Empire is ever made, King Awesome of the Society has claimed his family are supposedly the rightful heirs to the Empire, having traced their genealogy to the line of Shining Armor and Cadence (making them distant cousins to the descendents of Tarot). Fallout: Equestria: Warmth of the Heart Canon The Crystal Empire, after 200 years, reappears in the middle of the Arctic Wasteland, and becomes a key point later in the story. The character Gem Arrow, a Crystal Pony, becomes a constant companion alongside Healing Heart. FO:E - Talent Pending Canon Cadence and the Crystal Ponies: The descendants of the Crystal Empire live in Stable 35 under the rule of Overmare Princess Cadence. The inhabitants of the Stable seems to be plagued by a curse, a disease, they die on the night of their 35th birthday, and no amount of research has found a cure, though in reality there is no disease, only StableTech's instructions to the Overmare, stating that the social experiment is to see how ponies cope with a drastically decreased lifespan, 25 years to be exact. Cadence outright refused to do this, until the death of her daughter, Skyla, at age 35. It was this event that allowed Cadence's dark side, Nocturne, to manifest in the same way as Nightmare Moon, though only in times of great sadness for Cadence. It was Nocturne who initiated StableTech's social experiment, though she extended the life cap by 10 years in tribute to Skyla, and she now takes over Cadence after midnight on the night of each Stable Dweller's 35th birthday so that she can brutally murder them in secret. Cadence now believes that there truly is a disease created by the zebras that is killing off her ponies, and such, has scientists dedicated to finding a cure. On the night of a pony's 35th birthday, she always hosts a massive party, celebrating their life, a last chance for friends and loved ones to say goodbye. At midnight she takes the pony to her apartments, where she says her final goodbyes, sending them down a secret hallway behind her bookcase. That's when Nocturne takes over and follows. The Crystal Empire: The Crystal Empire has become home to all sorts of ponies. The marketplace is a hub for te sale of all sorts of wares, including slaves. A large part of the city, including the castle and sports stadium, has been walled off and is home to a strange cult of which little is known. Known Settlements The only location occupied by the Crystal Ponies is the Crystal Empire. Technology The Crystal Ponies made a variety of energy weapons, identical in function to standard equipment but different in design. In addition they also designed an array of magically-enchanted crossbows and bows, and their ammunition. Medicine The Crystal Ponies were one of the lead developers in advanced medicinal technology, helping create the most up-to-date healing potions and stat-boosting drugs. Traits and Biology Crystal Ponies hardly vary from other types of ponies in terms of traits, except for their direct link with the Crystal Heart. The state of mind of a Crystal Pony also affects their appearance: *When a Crystal Pony is feeling unhappy, depressed, sad or similar, their mane flattens out and their colours dull. *When a Crystal Pony is feeling elated and joyful, their manes are (for some unknown reason) styled and their colours brighter. Their coat lacks the crystaline sheen, though. *When the Crystal Heart is fully activated, their bodies turn crystaline (and very slightly transparent). Social Structure The Crystal Pony society is much the same as the Equestrian society, albeit smaller. They have a Crystal Princess as their leader, and between their return and their second disappearance they had a Warleader, Prince Shining Armor. Before their first disappearance they were ruled by a tyrant king, King Sombra, before the Princesses defeated him by turning him into shadow and locking him in the arctic. Category:Pony Species Category:Species Category:Crystal Ponies